


can i be a pet

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy!Mark, top hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: when donghyuck answered an ad for puppy caregiving (one day only), he was most definitely not expecting to walk into someone on their hands and knees with a collar and furry ears on their head.





	can i be a pet

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unrealistic lmao but it sure was fun to write!
> 
> for puppy mark nation

his mouth drops open in complete shock. the boy is sitting on his spread knees at the other end of the room, his hands curled into little paws between his legs, and his tongue is lolled out of his mouth, a slight sheen of drool on his chin, drawing the eyes to the thin black strap he’s got around his neck. the ears he’s wearing are a honey brown and, when he begins to crawl forward to - uh, _greet_ donghyuck, he notices a tail poking out of his shorts in the same color.

“now hold on just one minute,” donghyuck says harshly, and the puppy - _boy,_ donghyuck forcefully corrects - stops in his tracks, his face falling into a severe pout. “what the fuck is this?” donghyuck demands, and the boy’s eyes widen, and it almost looks like they’re welling up with tears. donghyuck scowls in frustration, figuring he won’t get any answers from the - he shakes his head, unable to believe this - from the dumb mutt. 

he pulls out his phone and quickly pulls up the ad page he’d answered just yesterday, reading over it again in full and trying to puzzle out what the fuck went wrong here.

_hi,_ it reads, and donghyuck looks to the boy on the floor in disdain, who is still looking up at him with pathetically wet eyes. _my name is minhyung, and i need someone to take care of my puppy, mark, for a day. he’s a big boy and he needs a lot of special attention and care - rutting services may be required. a generous pay sum will be given to anyone who can take good care of my puppy._

donghyuck reads the ad over and over again, wondering how in the hell this could have gone so wrong. he feels something touch his leg and he recoils, looking away from his phone to the source of the touch - the boy has moved to his feet, and he’s whining and pawing at his leg, his pout turning only more severe in the time donghyuck’s attention has been away from him. donghyuck looks down and notices the obvious tent in the boy’s tiny shorts, where he’s squirming a little against the floor, and for some reason, that’s when it finally all clicks for him.

what the fuck did he think rutting meant?

“oh hell no,” donghyuck says, shaking his head resolutely, and the boy’s expression switches from pleading to annoyance. donghyuck’s eyes widen a little in fear as the boy’s puppy eyes drop completely, and he gets up from his hands and knees and stands to full height - he’s quite a bit taller than donghyuck.

“listen,” the boy says, and donghyuck is surprised to hear the gruffness in his voice. “clearly this isn’t what you were expecting, but you still answered my ad. you’re still here. i still am in need of services. and i’m still willing to pay you a lot of fucking money.”

donghyuck swallows, and finds himself looking at the boy’s ears, which have fallen a little askew on his head - he’d look completely ridiculous and donghyuck would be struggling to hold back a laugh, if there wasn’t such a dark, cold look in the boy’s eye. “w-what do you want me to do?” he asks, trying to keep his voice firm - good god, donghyuck had been shocked at the paying price when he’d answered the ad, wondering how bad this puppy must be to warrant such heft - and now, he knows why.

donghyuck watches, in a bit of fascination, as the darkness slowly starts to fade in the boy’s eyes, making room for the puppy-like sheen again, his entire face softening. “just want you to take care of me,” he mumbles, small, the gruffness all but disappeared, and donghyuck swallows again, his throat dry.

he really does need the money…

donghyuck thinks this is insane, utterly insane, perverted, even, but still, watching the boy sink back down to his knees and pull up his hands in a beg, his tongue lolling out once more to pant and drip spit down his chin… donghyuck finds himself nodding. and he also finds his cock twitching in interest in his pants.

donghyuck doesn’t know where the fuck to start now that he’s agreed to this, but luckily, the boy seems to - once he sees donghyuck nod he lunges forward for donghyuck’s belt, unbuckling it in record speed and yanking down his pants. “o-_oh,_" donghyuck stutters, his hips jerking as the boy’s little curled hands start to paw at his cock through his underwear, thickening him up to half hardness.

the boy whines, and donghyuck looks down to meet his eyes quickly. “what is it?” he asks breathlessly, as his fingers have just found his cockhead just below his band and begun to tease it gently. the boy tilts up his head and exposes his throat for donghyuck to see, and donghyuck can see the words on his collar for the first time, white and threaded - _mark._

“ohh, you want me to call you mark?” donghyuck asks, his voice pitching up when mark nods excitedly and accidentally twists donghyuck’s cock a little too painfully in his enthusiasm. at donghyuck’s yelp, mark leans forward and nuzzles his cheek against his bulge in an - attempt to apologize, hyuck guesses, but it’s not really helping much, as it just makes him more desperate.

donghyuck clears his throat, not quite knowing how to play into this whole puppy thing still, but thinking of the money will help him try his best. “um, mark, will you be a, um, good boy and put your, um, mouth on my cock?”

mark yips excitedly and pants louder, and donghyuck figures that’s as sure a sign as any, so he finally, finally strips out of all his clothes completely, and his cock springs up once it’s free. “so-” donghyuck starts, unsure of how to proceed, but then mark spreads his legs further, puts his hands on the ground to steady himself, and presents his mouth - wide open and dripping wet - for fucking.

a wave of arousal burns through donghyuck’s stomach, and, very suddenly, he’s a lot more sold on this whole idea now that fucking a pretty little puppy’s mouth is involved.

“ohh, good boy,” donghyuck says, rolling and closing his eyes when he steps forward and sinks his cock into mark’s mouth. he winds his hands firmly into mark’s hair, gripping ahold of him and being careful not to disturb the ears perched on top of his head, before starting out with shallow thrusts, feeling mark’s tongue brush up against the underside of his cock.

“good, good puppy,” donghyuck sighs, falling into bliss as he finds a rhythm in mark’s mouth, his thrusts exponentially increasing their pace. his hips stutter when the tip of his cock hits the back of mark’s throat and mark whines around him, his paws coming up to grip at donghyuck’s thighs. donghyuck has tried to hold back, afraid of gagging the pup, but when mark starts to pull donghyuck’s thighs back with each of his thrusts, fucking donghyuck’s cock deeper into his own throat, he gives that consideration up entirely and loses himself to mark’s soft, giving mouth.

“yeah, you want me to fuck your throat huh?” donghyuck says, winding his fingers tighter into mark’s hair. spit gathers the more donghyuck thrusts in and out of mark’s mouth like a piston, and soon strings of drool start to drip from the corners of mark’s lips and from the base of hyuck’s cock. “god, you’re a little fucking slut. paying someone to come fuck your mouth while you act like this. wearing these,” donghyuck says, flicking mark’s puppy ears. 

mark moans around his cock and donghyuck hisses, a spurt of precum dripping out. in an effort to swallow it mark only ends up driving donghyuck’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking him into his throat, and donghyuck lets out his first audible moan. “holy fuck, you take me so well, markie. what a good little puppy you are, so good there’s finally someone like me around to know it.”

mark looks up at him from under his eyelashes, and donghyuck gasps, breathless at what a pretty picture he makes - tears streaming from his eyes, slobber all over his face, his lips starting to swell from the push and pull of donghyuck’s cock. “ohh, such a beautiful pup,” he gasps, and he’d be a little frightened at how easily he had surrendered himself to this little game, if his legs weren’t trembling under the weight of his pleasure. “wanna cum in your mouth. can markie take my cum like a good boy?”

mark whines so loudly donghyuck can feel the vibrations of his throat go all the way down his cock, and he figures that’s as much of a yes he’ll get. it only takes a few more swipes of mark’s tongue around his cock before he’s pressing his fingers into mark’s skull and yelling, “fuck, fuck mark i’m cumming!”, thrusting one last time before spilling his seed down mark’s throat. his cock is sucked in like a vice grip as mark dutifully swallows down each load. 

he chokes a bit before donghyuck finally pulls off, and gasps for breath once his mouth is free. “good, good pup markie, i’m so proud of you,” donghyuck tells him, trailing his fingers down and thumbing at the collar around mark’s neck, pressing it slightly into his skin.

mark nuzzles into his hand, his face red and tear stained, but his expression is one of complete bliss. donghyuck lets him have it for a while, petting the back of his head and playing with soft honey fur of his ears, before frustration begins to grow in mark, his body squirming under hyuck’s touch.

“what is it, pup?” he asks, searching his eyes for an answer, and mark looks imploringly up at him before wrapping his paw around donghyuck’s wrist and pulling, bringing him down to the ground. he doesn’t let go of his wrist even after donghyuck is on his knees across from him, instead pressing donghyuck’s hand to his body and slowly dragging it down until it settles on top of the huge tent in his shorts. admittedly, donghyuck’s mouth waters.

“ohh, does puppy want me to take care of him now?” donghyuck asks, and mark’s eyes light up as bright as the moon. “okay, such a good boy deserves that. let’s get you out of these clothes.”

donghyuck can’t help the laugh of delight he lets out when mark rolls onto his back and exposes his belly, the way a mutt would after being praised - and he’s beginning to think this whole puppy thing is actually, well - really fucking cute. donghyuck reaches over to him and rids him of his shirt, careful not to bump his ears, and then pats his hip so he lifts up and allows donghyuck to slide his shorts down his long, lean legs. he’s met with the sight of a naked mark.

“mm, you’re a naughty pup, not even wearing underwear!” donghyuck scolds him, but it's with no bite, and mark preens under his words. donghyuck looks hungrily down at his cock, leaking and red and thick, curving against his thigh and almost begging to be touched. donghyuck is about to reach forward to stroke it greedily, start gathering some of the precum beading at the tip, but then he spots the end of mark’s tail trailing out behind him, and his hand freezes in midair, his brain slowly piecing together a much better idea.

“wait just one minute, markie,” donghyuck says, and he clucks his tongue when mark’s face falls dramatically, his eyes welling up with tears. “just listen, pup, i have something much better in mind for how to take care of you. turn around.”

mark scrambles to obey under donghyuck’s command, twisting around and lifting his hips up so he’s on his hands and knees, presenting his honey tail to donghyuck’s proud eye. “mm, looks so good, can’t believe this was here just waiting for me,” donghyuck whispers, reaching forward to stroke his touch down mark’s back, tracing his thighs, eventually reaching to tug at the tail a little bit. his eyes flash when it makes mark whine. 

“i’m gonna pull out your tail so i can rut you, is that okay, puppy?” donghyuck asks, palming both hands down mark’s smooth, soft back and settling to grip his hips. mark whines and shivers, which donghyuck knows is his version of a yes by now, and he smiles in satisfaction, cock already getting half hard again thinking how good it will feel to fuck into mark’s tight heat.

he gently works his fingers down to where the tail plug is pressed into mark’s hole, and gently, carefully, he begins to tug it out, mouth dropping open in awe as he watches mark’s hole working under the strain. it slides out all the way with a tiny lewd pop, slickness dripping out of mark’s hole with the plug gone, and donghyuck gasps, squeezing mark’s hip to let him know how pleased he is.

“mm, puppy was such a good, clever boy, getting himself ready for me before I came!” donghyuck hums excitedly, pressing a finger down to mark’s hole and moaning at the way it gives so easily. “i bet you waited for me, stuffed yourself with lube and your fingers and your tiny little tail plug, but none of that was good enough, huh?” donghyuck asks rhetorically, knowing he won’t get an answer.

he doesn’t need an answer, though. he knows he’s right. he lowers his head down and drools directly onto mark’s hole to add to the wetness and make the slide easier for the three fingers he pushes in at once. 

“none of it could be good enough, not compared to what you really want,” donghyuck says softly, teasing his three fingers around mark’s rim. mark whines brokenly, dropping down to his elbows and hanging his head low, and donghyuck retreats his fingers to clench his hands around his hips and pull him back up.

“if you want my cock and my cum, you have to be a good boy,” donghyuck growls, and mark whimpers helplessly, his arms shaking from the strain of staying upright. donghyuck knows he better get a move on, or mark might seriously collapse - and his cock is starting to twitch painfully anyway, growing to full hardness, needing a good hole to stuff itself into. so he wastes no time in lining himself up and pushing into mark with one smooth movement, and mark cries out, his elbows and knees buckling.

“need to be a good boy and stay up, markie,” donghyuck reminds him, settling for a moment at the hilt before drawing back and slamming into him once more. another idea pops into his head and he follows it without thought, all critical thinking thrown out the window when he’s got mark’s tight and soft and warm walls around him. “only good boys get to be bred.”

mark cries pitifully at that, his honey ears nearly falling off when his head droops to his neck, and donghyuck reaches forward to fix it for him tenderly. he palms his hand down mark’s back, admiring his skin, before settling back to his waist and steadying himself before beginning to fuck in and out of mark at a sloppy, rapid pace.

they fall into a fit of shared moans, mark’s high and broken and pitchy and - _doglike,_ almost as if he’s howling, and donghyuck has never heard a hotter thing in his life. he has his own breathy groans to add to the rhythm, grunting out “good, good boy, good puppy, taking my rut so fucking well like a good bitch,” every time he’s able to find words, but it’s not every so often, because mark is taking his fucking breath away. he’s hot and incredibly tight and bouncing back onto donghyuck’s cock with each thrust, their skin slapping every time it meets, and the way he’s literally trembling from head to toe with the effort it’s taking to hold himself up, just because donghyuck told him so, make’s donghyuck’s heart swell with pride.

“such a good puppy, markie, doing so well,” donghyuck whispers, and he snakes his hand forward past mark’s hip and under his waist to take his cock into his hand, beginning to stroke him at a leisurely, even pace. mark yelps at the sudden shock of pleasure, his hips jerking forward, and donghyuck stables him with his free hand before rutting into him again and dragging fingers along his cock at the same pace. 

_“ahhh,”_ mark moans out lowly, and donghyuck thinks this is the closest sound to human words he’s made since he spoke to him. donghyuck twists around his cock, swiping his fingers at the head to gather the wetness building there, and his own cock reaches the deepest it’s been inside mark at the same time - and mark cries out _loud,_ shuddering so hard now that donghyuck can see it in his spine when he cums.

he drips all over the floor and down donghyuck’s hand, sticky and thick, and donghyuck coos what a good boy he is while he holds him through it, his cock still tucked so deeply inside him. “yeah, that’s it, let it all out, pup,” he whispers, waiting for mark’s shaking to settle into something less violent, before he slowly begins to cant his hips again, using mark’s twitching hole for his own gain.

“i think you did so well, you deserve to get my cum now,” donghyuck tells him, winding his arm around his waist and using his muscles to pull him up, bringing his body flush against his front. he wraps his arm tighter around mark’s stomach, his fingers stroking the skin of his hip at the other side, and he leans forward to nose down mark’s neck - catching at the fabric of his little strip of a collar - and whispers in his ear.

“is that what you want, markie? to get bred full of my pups?” he asks him, and another one of those humanly _ahhhs_ is ripped from mark’s throat, ending with an almost choked cry.

“yeah, i know that’s what you want, you cumslut,” donghyuck whispers again, sending shivers across mark’s shoulders. “someone to knock you up, give you pups to fill this lonely house you have here.”

he keeps his arm locked around mark’s waist and splays his other hand over mark’s chest, holding him completely upright before pulling back and slamming his cock into mark’s ass, a forceful, echoing slap arising from the contact. he fucks rapidly into mark now, his arms straining to hold up his nearly boneless figure, with one goal in mind - shoot his seed as deep into mark as he can. 

it only takes mark shifting and covering hyuck’s hand on his chest with his own paw for donghyuck to release, filling him up with hot wetness. mark’s hole clenches down around donghyuck’s cock to hold him tight while they breed, hyuck breaking down into his own series of choked off moans and pressing kisses into mark’s neck to silence them. 

he pulls out as slowly and delicately as possible once he’s finished, and quickly retrieves mark’s forgotten tail to slide back in him and plug him up with his cum. mark wiggles his ass cutely once it’s secure, the tail swishing from side to side, and donghyuck laughs, charmed. 

mark is clearly exhausted, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair matted to his head, and his eyes glazed over, still deeply lost in his headspace. but despite all of that, he manages to turn around and lean forward to nuzzle into hyuck’s neck, gently butting his head against his shoulder until they stumble backwards together and he can climb into his lap. “good puppy, markie,” hyuck whispers one last time, giggling when he can feel a tiny brush of mark’s tongue against his neck.

donghyuck ends up leaving mark’s apartment with twice the reward he came for: a fat stack of cash he can smugly feel stuffed in his wallet in his back pocket, and mark’s number saved in his phone. for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you thought <3
> 
> [twt]() / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
